


号主代发

by ikutat0ma



Category: electronic sports
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma





	号主代发

“亲……亲哪？”卓定完全乱了，他又想把高天亮的手甩开又想继续抚摸他的发热的脸颊，他被高天亮的手抓着不得不俯下身两人距离不剩多少，卓定赶紧用双手撑在高天亮头两侧防止两人距离再近。

“这……”高天亮指指自己嘴巴，眼睛虚眯着眼里卓定的样子已经不清晰，他都能闻到自己的味道不信卓定闻不到，类似奶黄包内陷的味道，甜丝丝的。天哪，要疯了，卓定听从他的话低头用舌尖舔了舔高天亮的下唇，没有鼻子嗅到的甜味，身下的人的手臂已经挽住他的脖颈，他没有退路了。“你喜欢我吗？”这时候卓定才发现他的猫唇，薄薄的嘴唇有猫咪一样的弧度所以总是带着笑容，可是现在高天亮没有笑容，他有些吃力地攀着卓定肩膀又问了一遍：

“你喜欢我吗。”

“我不知道……”卓定愣愣地回答他，高天亮都笑了一只手把他的腰带解开：“要不是我了解你我真的觉得这么说的是渣男。”然后微微仰起脸唇隙呼出热腾腾的风吹过卓定的嘴唇，卓定再次定了定神用目光仔细一寸寸扫过高天亮眼神朦胧年轻的面容，世界仿佛全部被清空变为一团空茫茫的黑，只剩下自己与高天亮。他吻住了那片柔软，高天亮顺应着他的动作张开了嘴，然后两个人唇齿相依，他能彻底品尝高天亮的味道，奶黄包的香气充斥着他的四周，成为黑暗中载着两人的午夜航船。

“卓定，卓定。”他呼唤着乱抓的手被卓定握在手中，卓定有些着急地问他，“我要怎么做。”

“呼……”高天亮已经软得连抬起手都不能够，“把裤子脱了。”高天亮忍住想贴在卓定身上的欲望，直到现在卓定也没有让自己的味道散出来，若不是他脱自己裤子的动作那么急切，高天亮真觉得是判断失误了。卓定几下就把高天亮的裤子扒拉下来，他的手触摸到勃起性器的时候缩了缩，他还是害怕跟着欲望随波逐流弄伤高天亮怎么办。

“把我放开，手松开。”高天亮从卓定松散的怀抱里挣脱出来，他再次凑了过去指尖点点卓定的嘴唇，男孩有和他性格一样红红的嘴唇，像浓郁的红莓果酱一样吸引着他，与其这样说更不如说是像一片鲜切开汁水淋漓的桃子，高天亮手环上卓定的脖颈，嘴巴东蹭蹭西咬咬，到了他后颈那时他起了坏心眼一口咬了下去，“痛……”委实高天亮没什么力气，但是卓定十分敏感，刚刚高天亮的动作已经让他下面半硬了，而面对这样的变化他感到很羞耻，对着高天亮硬了，这个事实不停像认罪书一样出现在他眼前。

见卓定捂着后颈被咬得地方皱着眉头得样子高天亮笑了，然后拉过卓定的手伸头过去把他手指含在嘴里，他舔咬的动作很慢很慢，中途还有空闲抬眼去看卓定脸变得更红的过程，随后他满意地张开嘴把沾满唾液的手送到自己腿间。ALPHA完全失去了他主导的地位沦为被高天亮使用的工具似的，卓定的食指中指被高天亮的后穴吞吃得很好，抽插时还有咕啾咕啾的水声，OMEGA分泌的体液湿淋淋地淌在他手上，他空余的一只手揪扯着自己的乳尖还发出哼哼唧唧不足够的声音，卓定完全不敢看可是又不得不看。

“你现在地样子跟看见裸女画报的小孩一样。”高天亮嗤笑一声抬抬腰，从穴口流下透明黏湿的液体从他大腿蜿蜒而下隐没到他们身下的床单。他突然按在卓定肩膀上，后者被施了定身咒一样僵在那，脸红得鲜血欲滴。高天亮的手握住卓定完全挺立的性器，指头还没用力地弹了一下冠头，卓定咬着下唇一声不发，样子状似烈女。然后高天亮膝行至和卓定身贴身，在卓定的目光下手往身后探去手扶着卓定的东西慢慢坐了下去。

“天……”卓定见他额头全是汗关切地伸手去擦，高天亮包裹着他的事实让他有点恍惚，屋子里的光很暗很暗他甚至觉得一切都是自己做的一个有关高天亮的春梦而已。

“还挺大的……”高天亮这时候才意识到性别优势，果然ALPHA是用来爽的，他手攀附在卓定的肩膀上，浑身软得像柔韧依附在大树的一棵藤草。“现在你就别动，我想象你就是根按摩棒。”高天亮的喘息连连在他坐下去把卓定吞吃完整时，可谓是耳边身下都得到了照拂，卓定再也顾不得自己散开信息素会对高天亮有什么危险，反正做危险的事从头到尾高天亮总是打头的那个。

高天亮动作其实很慢，即使是这样卓定也已经把他折腾得很难受，又爽，他叫得很压抑，因为在他看起来卓定很排斥这件事，也许明天他们也越不过名曰“朋友”的线。卓定没有回应他的动作，除了他的东西，那是性欲操控的，不然高天亮也不会得逞。他捧着卓定的脸笑得有些勉强，卓定这时候手掌扶了一把高天亮的腰，他又问了那个一开始的问题，“你喜欢我吗？”

卓定没有回答，男孩的脸涨得通红，目光也回避着高天亮的。高天亮伸手扳过他的下巴，“k神不要这样吧，我也不是会纠缠你的人啊。”

“我知道。”卓定赶紧回答，顺便身体忍不住本能往上一顶差点让高天亮把舌头咬到，“nm……”他抱着卓定的后背，两个人交合得一缝不余，高天亮凑过去用舌尖舔润了卓定干燥的嘴唇，奶黄包的气味彻底将卓定抓牢，他无师自通一些事，比如手已经开始学会握着高天亮过于纤细的腰杆跟着他坐下的时候往上顶，一时间他只能听见高天亮倒吸气的声音。

“为什么不叫出来，天？“他问得很自然，高天亮哑然失笑这确实是卓定会问的问题。“你……嗯，你想想……”他脸上浮起酡红，显然卓定的迎合让他舒服多了。

“想什么？”卓定有些不解地看着高天亮，就用这么一张置身事外的脸把他操得七荤八素找不着北。“你想想，黄芬这样对我……”高天亮想不出来其他人了，卓定一听他的话动作一狠把高天亮推倒在床上两个人上下交换，高天亮顿时觉得天旋地转然后就被卓定压了上来，性器又一次将他塞满，“唔……”

“他这样对过你？”卓定手箍着高天亮的双手把他的手腕捏得很痛很死，他蹭蹭实际比自己小两个月的人的颈窝换得人哼哼，“没有……我是让你想……”一句话被卓定的顶弄搅碎，然而卓定好像没有就此作罢的意思，反而因为未经人事现在尝到甜头变本加厉地占有高天亮。

“我不想，我不想天被其他人这样。”他们在做亲密的事情，这件事私密至极又充满浪漫的甜味。他的动作力道失衡每个都用了狠力，高天亮腿根被进出拍红，身下的穴口红肿不堪依然卖力地吞吐着卓定的阴茎，ALPHA总是退出去保留冠头在里面然后进身一捅到底整根没入听见高天亮失控的呻吟他就抿起嘴，哪怕他的脸也红得很。

完了完了，就像是给新生儿用筷子沾上顶点肉腥给他开荤。高天亮被这类似行为祸害得进退不得，卓定伏在他身上，两个人合在一起的温度好像是37x2，一阵阵情潮将他们席卷进去。高天亮被卓定压在身下操干随着动作往后仰出些许距离便会被他拖回来锁在怀抱与床之间，卓定一瞬间学会的东西太多了，他的吻炙热又黏糊糊的，叫人心软，他贴在高天亮耳边不停的念叨，“小天，天，小天……”

“唔啊……”卓定顶到生殖腔口高天亮双腿死死夹住了他的腰，“不要进去，不要……”他一直放在卓定后颈的手扯了扯发尾，吃痛后卓定才逐渐从开荤的热潮中反应过来，他手抹开遮住高天亮眼睛的发帘嘴巴印在他汗津津的额头沾了满嘴的汗水，“我不会的，我不会的，不要怕。”这时两个人才再次对视，高天亮手用力把卓定的脸拉近了些然后品尝桃子味棒棒糖一样伸出舌头卓定也学着他的样子舌尖相触地柔软让他们觉得在舔一块软糖，只是味道不一样。

两人交合处一塌糊涂也没有人去管，卓定抱起他贴得更死仿佛他们是被一分为二的泥块终于重新被糅合到一块，他们又交换了桃子和奶黄包味道的吻，卓定动作温柔了很多，最后的呻吟在吻里被卓定全部吞了下去，“我喜欢你。”高天亮累得眼睛都睁不开，可能就只有一张嘴在工作，他听见卓定低低的笑声，脑子里顿时浮现那种再平常不过的笑容，“我喜欢你。”他张嘴唇瓣抿在高天亮耳廓弄得他有点痒，“很痒……”

“还有这。“卓定抱着他嗅嗅闻闻，鼻尖像羽毛一样扫过扫过弄得他心里痒痒肉作祟。他嘴贴在高天亮后颈腺体，撅起嘴吐泡泡一样亲了一下那，剩下的话高天亮也不知道是身体传到脑子里还是耳朵，“能咬你一口吗？”

——end


End file.
